Sam's Fun House
by Panda13216
Summary: A eleven year old Sam is left at a 'Fun House' Non-Slash!


Sam's Fun House

Panda13216

"Do you really need to drop me off now?" An eleven year old Sam whined.

"Sam, I've told you. I've got a date tonight with a really hot chick." Dean answered as he looked at his brother. He hated seeing Sam on the verge of tears.

"Can I come?" Sam asked. He knew the answer but there was no pain in asking.

"No. She'd probably think you're cuter than me." Dean's face lit up when Sam smiled.

"Really?" Sam began to smile. He loved to hear Dean compliment him.

"Yeah. Now come on, you know how to get in." Dean said dryly. He hated to send Sam off but he had a girl to pick up.

Sam's shoulders dropped as he got out of the car. Dean had given him around ten dollars for tokens, and Sam clutched that in his hands. As he opened the door he slid behind the counter and moved past the line. You had to pay to get in.

Sam looked around at the place. Dang he hated it. There were so many clown related items, and Sam didn't like clowns. He made his way down the game isle and went toward the play-ground. Yeah. He knew this place by heart.

As he took off his shoes and climbed in he noticed the mascot staring at him. This really bothered Sam. So he climbed into the top level.

The top level consisted of a really old slide, latter, and room. Not many kids came up here. Considering on the lower three levels they had ball-pits, games, bouncy areas and more, but Sam preferred it up here.

He looked out the ropes that kept the kids from falling out. Then again, the mascot was staring right at him. Sam shifted his feet and moved as far away from the opening as possible.

He curled into the corner and decided he wouldn't move until the clown did. He hugged his knees and thought of Dean. This always helped him whenever he was alone, or scared. Sam peered out the opening. The clown had turned away to help some other kid.

"Thank the heavens." Sam whispered to himself. His next thought was of how hungry he was.

He climbed down the latter and into the next level, which was a complete ball pit full of children. He climbed up on to the ledge, which was basically the rim around the latter to get the next floor.

He looked around, and the clown was staring at him again.

What the heck does he want with me? Sam thought. He could go back up, but that obviously meant being alone with that thing again.

"You okay?" A young girl had stepped in front of him.

She was about the same age as Sam but a bit taller. Sam didn't know what to say, he never talked to people around here.

"Hello?" She asked him, but his focus was mainly on the clown who had not taken his eyes of him since he went to the ball pit floor.

The girl dropped her shoulders and walked off leaving Sam alone on the edge of the pit again. He looked straight into the clown's eyes and noticed they were completely black. Sam's heart jumped as he went to the almost last floor.

This floor was full of games as in like you would spin something to get the ball into the center of the maze, that type of thing. Sam looked around and felt very uncomfortable. This room had no walls, just games against the edge that blocked it.

The clown once again looked at Sam and grinned. Sam didn't like this thing. At least if he had to blot he knew where Dean was, but Dean would want him to be brave, so Sam would stay and be brave.

Sam pushed back his bangs and climbed down to the last floor. This was his least favorite area. The whole thing was open and covered in bouncy things. Sam had to make it fast out of this one.

He ran over and launched himself into the game section. That place was a maze. Not many people would be able to spot him there. He ran over to one of his favorite things. This was a huge machine gun game, with an opening in the back to where Sam could just fit.

Sam slinked into the game and looked around it. Honestly, he hated it in here and he was starving. He remembered some people leave their food on the table after they finished.

Sam jumped out and threw himself over the barrier separating the dining area from the gaming area. He managed to crash on a table with no food on it, and luckily no people either.

He glanced around and noticed a pizza box someone had left. There were abound three pieces in it. Sam ran over and snatched one, hoping nobody had seen him do that. He shoved it in his mouth and looked over his shoulder, noticing that one clown was closer.

Sam frowned and walked over to the playground once more sprinting up the latter's to get to the top room. To his luck, nobody was up there except for himself.

Wait this wasn't right. He listened closely. Where was the steady beat of the children screeching downstairs? All he heard was the sound of his own breathing and footsteps coming upstairs.

Oh gosh. How long had he been here? He looked up at the clown shaped clock just across the room. It was 9:02 P.M. The place had closed two minutes ago. He had been there for two hours. So Dean should be coming back soon right?

The footsteps were getting closer. Sam tried to calm himself by saying it was just the man to close the room, but he couldn't help thinking it was the clown.

The lights went off, as if just on cue and the mysterious character stepped into view. It was the clown and just had Sam had thought he was possessed, black eyes and all.

"You know, I didn't see you come in…." The clown said. He was blocking the only gesture down but jumping.

Sam kept quiet and kicked the clown. Honestly this was the only thing he could think of doing but scream.

"Oh c'mon. He just needs you. We can go easy, or hard." The clown sounded like he knew what he had to do, but he couldn't kill Sam, that was obvious.

The distant sound of the door opening startled Sam. The sound of a running car before calmed him down. Dean.

"Sammy? You ready to go?" Where the heck are you kid?" Dean began to sound worried.

"D…" Sam started but the clown interrupted him.

"Say anything and I'll kill him first." The clown threatened.

Sam was as quiet as you could get him after that. He secretly hoped Dean had a flashlight and a gun on him.

Dean walked up to the playground and pulled out a flashlight. When he turned it on Sam could see his brother was also holding a hand gun.

Dean turned the flashlight up to the top floor of the playground. If anyone could've saw his face you'd run. He turned and gave the clown a gesture as in _come and get me._

The clown raced down leaving Sam alone in the top tower.

"Sam run and get in the car!" Dean yelled as he ran off, he was way faster than the clown ever was.

Sam climbed down and raced downstairs only to notice that the possessed clown was completely occupied in chasing Dean. Sam didn't want to leave his brother, but Dean would want Sam to be safe.

The clown had caught up with Dean and slammed him into a Pac-Man machine. Dean looked around and noticed Sam had bolted into the car. Dean pushed his leg into the clown's knee and shot his arm.

This wouldn't hold off a demon for long Dean knew this.

He headed for the car and jumped in. He slammed the door shut and started it.

"Hold on Sammy!" Dean called as he spun the car around and stepped on it.

When Dean told Sam to hold on, he meant _hold on! _He set the car to its top speed limit. They were lucky the cops were out, getting doughnuts or something, or they would be in more trouble than they already were.

They skidded to a stop at the motel. Dean ran inside practically dragging Sam in behind him. They ran into room 103 and slammed the door.

"C'mon Sam, we gotta set the trap!" Dean yelled. He grabbed Dads nearest marker and began to draw it on the floor. As soon as it was finished he grabbed the salt. He pushed Sam into a corner and circled him with about all the salt they had. Then he handed him Holy Water. This should help.

Dean was right. The demon was right behind them. It burst into the trap just as Dean jumped into the salt circle.

"Alright Sammy! Where does dad keep the journal?" Dean began to rummage around dad's bed.

He found it quickly and recited the incantation. The demon left and Dean brought the guy dressed as a clown outside.

"Hey you okay?" Dean pulled Sam onto his bed he knew the kid was going to be freaked out for life.

Sam shook a little and gripped Dean's amulet. Sam was really scared this time.

"It's okay, I got ya." Dean pulled Sam's bangs out of his face.

"Okay…" Sam was still shivering but sounded relieved.

Sam fell asleep in that position and Dean fell asleep soon afterwards, still gripping his out of socket shoulder.

**A.N. Hey! I thought Sam's fear of clowns needed a little more back-story so I thought 'Why not?' I hope you enjoyed my little story and reviews are appreciated! You make me light up every time I read one good or bad!**

** -**_**Panda**_


End file.
